Common locking elements used for housings comprise one or more pairs of matching engaging portions wherein each one of the two engaging portions is arranged on one part of the housing. These matching engaging portions are arranged on these housing parts such that they can be brought into an engaged state with respect to each other when the housing parts are put together. This can be realized by a separate mechanism that has to be actuated for every locking mechanism individually, for example if the two engaging portions are realized by a screw and a hole, or may be realized by at least one of the engaging portions being biased such that the engaged state is achieved by one engaging portion latching into or behind the other.
Using screws as the locking mechanism often results in an uneven fixation of the different housing parts and provides further entry points through which liquids or other unwanted fluids can enter the inside of the housing, for example in the areas where the screws are accessible from the outside. Housings with the afore-mentioned latching mechanisms on the other hand are difficult to disassemble, such that a maintenance of the device within the housing is time-consuming and results often in unwanted and unacceptable damages of the outer housing surfaces.